wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Jeden i jeden — dwa. Do hotelu, a raczej oberży „Sandy-Bar,” przy wązkiej uliczce miasta Calais, w Stanie Maine, przybyło pewnego rana dwoje podróżnych, mężczyzna i kobieta, których widoczne utrudzenie świadczyło, że musieli odbyć daleką i uciążliwą drogę. Skromna ich powierzchowność oraz bardzo pospolite w Ameryce nazwisko Field, pod którem jako małżeństwo kazali zapisać się do książki, zwróciło na nich o tyle tylko uwagę właściciela zajazdu, iż zmierzył ich badawczym wzrokiem, dla zapewnienia się, czy aby ci nowi goście będą mieli czem zapłacić chociażby najskromniejszy rachunek hotelowy. Po co właściwie ludzie ci przybyli do tego małego, portowego miasteczka na dalekim krańcu prowincyi, zajmującej najbardziej na północ wysuniętą posiadłość państwa — dla czego dodali swoje dwie jednostki do owych stu sześćdziesięciu jeden tysięcy ludności, rozsiadłej na całym obszarze stanu, którego powierzchnia zajmuje połowę terytoryum zwanego ogólnie Nową Anglią? Nikt się tam nad tem pytaniem nie myślał zastanawiać. Pokój na pierwszem piętrze, jaki państwo Field zajęli w pomienionej oberży, nie był wcale wykwintny; drewniane łóżka, stół, krzesła i umywalnia, stanowiły całe jego umeblowanie, ale widok z okna rozkładał się daleko za rzekę Saint-Croix, której lewy brzeg jest już kanadyjskim. Gdy niewielką walizkę, którą przyniósł posługacz z dworca kolei, ustawiono w jednym kącie, a w drugim znalazły dla siebie stosowne miejsce dwa grube parasole obok starej torby podręcznej i państwo Field pozostali już sami, pierwszą ich czynnością było staranne zaryglowanie drzwi wchodowych, a następnie uważne nadsłuchiwanie pod ścianami przyległych pokoi dla upewnienia się, że nie mają sąsiedztwa, któreby krępowało ich rozmowę. — Nareszcie — rzekł mężczyzna z ciężkiem westchnieniem, siadając na krześle — nareszcie jesteśmy u celu podróży. — A tak — po całych trzech dniach i trzech nocach włóczęgi — dorzuciła. kobieta. — Myślałem, że się to już nigdy nie skończy — odezwał się znów po chwili pan Field, opuszczając ręce, jak ktoś zmęczony nadzwyczajnym wysiłkiem. — Bo też i nie skończyło się jeszcze. — A co to kosztować będzie!... — Tu nie idzie o to, co będzie nas kosztowało, ale co nam da w zysku... — Dobrze w każdym razie, że przybraliśmy inne nazwisko — zauważył jegomość. — Mój to był pomysł — wtrąciła kobieta. — Bardzo rozumny, ani słowa!... Bo wyobraź sobie tylko, że inaczej bylibyśmy na łasce tych wszystkich hotelistów, oberżystów, restauratorów i dorożkarzy, jednem słowem owych wszystkich zdzierców, utuczonych kosztem ofiar, które wpadają w ich ręce, a którzyby na nas tem więcej chcieli zarobić, gdyby wiedzieli, że możemy miliony dolarów zagarnąć do kieszeni. — Prosty rozum wskazuje, że jako nieznani, na mniejszy wyzysk będziemy narażeni — zadecydowała tonem świadomej wyższości pani Field — i najlepiej pozostać tak aż do końca. Już to bufety kolejowe nie wzbogaciły się naszym groszem w ciągu tych trzech dni — i myślę że... — Zawsze to kosztuje ruszyć się z domu, i kto wie, czy nie byłoby korzystniej nie rozpoczynać wcale... — Lepiejbyś głupstw nie gadał — zawołała jejmość rozkazująco. — Alboż nie mamy tych samych co inni warunków do wygrania! Co?... — Bezwątpienia Kasiu, te same warunki... — przywtórzył głosem uległym pan Field — ale przyznaj sama, że zawsze najrozumniejszem byłoby podpisać umowę, podzielić się spadkiem... — Nigdy nie byłam tego zdania! Zresztą cóż było robić z tym wściekłym Urricanem, który się zgodzić na to nie chciał, albo z owym X. K. Z., którego tam nie było wcale, aby mógł dać swe przyzwolenie... — To właśnie najgorsze! I powiem ci szczerze, że jego obawiam się też najwięcej ze wszystkich. Jakaś kryje się w tem tajemnica. Nikt go nie zna, nikt nie wie kto on taki, albo zkąd pochodzi.... Ma się nazywać X. K. Z. alboż kto słyszał kiedy w świecie o podobnem nazwisku! — Czy to nawet przyzwoicie nazywać się X. K. Z!... — dowodził pan Field, unosząc się coraz więcej. A jednak, chociaż go tak drażniła tajemniczość osoby pana X. K. Z., sam rozgrzeszał się w zupełności z takiejże samej winy, przyjmując obce nazwisko zamiast właściwego sobie Titbury, czyniąc to jedynie, jak to sam wyznał w rozmowie z żoną, z pobudek wstrętnego sknerstwa. Tak jest, Herman Titbury, trzeci z kolei partner gry Hypperbona, otrzymawszy przy rzuceniu kości sumę dwa jako rezultat punktów: jeden i jeden, przenieść się musiał do drugiej przedziałki, czyli do Stanu Maine. A przyznać trzeba, że szczęście nie okazało się mu tym razem wcale przyjaznem; już sama ilość punków, która go tak mało posuwała w grze, dozwalając znacznie wyprzedzić się znienawidzonym przeciwnikom, była bardzo niefortunna; nadto jeszcze na jakże daleką skazany został podróż!... Jak łatwo bowiem sprawdzić na mapie, Stan Maine leży na samym krańcu północno-wschodnim Unii amerykańskiej, nad zatoką Passamaquoddy, przy ujściu rzeki Saint-Croix, granicząc już z Kanadą i Nowym Brunszwikiem. Do Zjednoczonego państwa przyłączony w 1820 r., Stan ten wysyła z dwunastu swych hrabstw dwóch senatorów i pięciu deputowanych na posiedzenia kongresu narodowego. Zaraz 5-go maja, to jest w dniu ciągnienia, małżonkowie Titbury opuścili swe ponure mieszkanie przy Robey Str, udając się w podróż pod przybranem nazwiskiem, a ponieważ zachowali też w ścisłej tajemnicy czas swego wyjazdu z Chicago, przeto nikt, nawet amatorzy zakładów nie mogli się stawić na dworcu, by ich pożegnać, z czego byli nawet dość niezadowoleni. Trzeci bowiem partner, jako właściciel znacznego kapitału, już tem samem wydawał się ulubieńcem fortuny; a gdy przedstawiał możność opłacenia kar, któreby na niego w czasie gry przypadały, nie było obawy, aby z takowej przedwcześnie usunąć się był zmuszony. Zresztą, i to rzecz niemałej wagi, człowiek takiego pokroju jak Herman Titbury nie da się obałamucić fantazyi czy rozrywkom, nie zboczy z najprostszej drogi, mając za cel jedyny stawienie się na miejscu wyznaczonem o ile można najwcześniej. Wszystkie te warunki, dające wszelką rękojmię wygranej, odpowiadały oczywiście amatorom tem więcej, że nie każdy z partnerów mógł się niemi pochwalić; więc choć na niewidzianego postawiono na trzeciego partnera sumy poważne. Tymczasem zacne małżeństwo Titburów ułożyło plan swej podróży najprostszy, najmniej kosztowny. Nie zatrzymując się nigdzie, choćby dla nocnego spoczynku w hotelu, jechali dniem i nocą, przesiadając się z jednej linii kolei na drugą; nawet pożywiali się tylko w wagonie zabranemi z domu zapasami. Tak względnie dość szybko przejechali Stany: Illinois, Indiany, Ohio, New-York i New-Hampshire. Ominęli też na pograniczu Maine Góry Białe, których śnieżysty szczyt, wznoszący się do pięciu tysięcy siedemset czterdziestu stóp, nosi imię Waszyngtona, tego największego bohatera rzeczypospolitej amerykańskiej. Z kolei zostawili za sobą: Paryż, fabryczne Lewiston, rywalizujące z Portland, jednym z głównych portów Nowej - Anglii nad zatoką Casco. Nie zatrzymali się nawet w Augusta urzędowej stolicy Stanu Maine, której piękne wille zdobią brzegi Kennebeku. Mimo wszakże tak uciążliwej podróży, w której nazbyt często okazuje się konieczność przesiadania na inne tory, wielu turystów wybiera się w te strony jedynie dla zadowolenia estetycznych upodobań. Rzadko bowiem o kraj równie bogaty w piękne i wielce urozmaicone widoki, z których na wyróżnienie zasługuje północno-zachodnia wyżyna, gdzie ponad wysokie lasy wystrzelają ku niebu granitowe łomy góry Khatadin, wyniosłej na trzy tysiące pięćset stóp. Ciekawe też do poznania jest miasto Portland, miejsce urodzenia wielkiego amerykańskiego poety Longfellow’a, które choć liczy tylko trzydzieści trzy tysięcy ludności, prowadzi przecież ożywiony handel z południową Ameryką i z Antylami. Piękne gmachy, pomniki i ze szczególnem gustem utrzymywane ogrody publiczne zasługują tam ze wszech miar na uznanie. Również silnym magnesem dla podróżnych bywa niewielkie miasto Brunszwick ze sławnem kolegium Bowdoina, i galeryą obrazów jedną z najcenniejszych w Ameryce. A cóż dopiero mówić o wybrzeżach Atlantyku, gdzie liczne miejsca kąpielowe zwabiają letnią porą najzamożniejsze rodziny z sąsiednich Stanów, lub wreszcie o owych cudownych ustroniach, jakie przedstawiają pobrzeżne wysepki Mount-Desert i Bar Harbor. Ale państwo Titbury alias Field, którzy przybyli do Calais dziewiątego maja, mimo, że mają jeszcze dni dwanaście do chwili otrzymania telegramu od rejenta Tornbrocka, nie myślą opuścić Calais ani na jedną godzinę, choćby ten czas bezczynnego oczekiwania uprzykrzył się im do ostateczności. Zresztą tu czy gdziekolwiek, zawsze najmilszą dla nich przyjemnością będzie układanie planów na niedaleką już przyszłość, gdy dzięki łaskawości losu staną się po wielekroć milionerami. Możeby inni na ich miejscu czuli się skrępowanymi takiem bogactwem, możeby mieli kłopot co z tylu pieniędzmi począć, ale oni dalecy są od tego. Oni pewno będą umieli zabezpieczyć wszystko tak, że ani grosika jednego nie stracą. Nawet z dochodów nic nie ruszą i składać je będą na nowe kapitały i ani im przez myśl nie przeszło, by je mogli zużyć sami lub udzielić komubądź na świecie. Toż wszystkie myśli, dążenia, cała ich dusza, żyła tylko pragnieniem złota. Jego blask był najpiękniejszym widokiem, jego dźwięk najmilszą muzyką dla tych lichwiarzy, tych chciwców, tych dusigroszów, których typ, znany od wieków, był i pozostanie zawsze plagą ludzkości. Gdy więc tylko i jedynie pieniądz istniał dla Titburów, i nic innego nie mogło ich zająć, skracali sobie czas musowego czekania spacerem na wybrzeża, gdzie pewni, że nie zwrócą na siebie niczyjej uwagi, patrzyli prawie bezmyślnie na łodzie rybackie, które z rana dążyły za połowem, a powracały wieczorem z ładunkiem makreli, śledzi lub łososi. A jednak chociaż tak ukryci pod przybranem nazwiskiem, drżeli ciągle ze strachu, by ich wypadkiem nie zdemaskowano, co mogłoby pociągnąć za sobą, wedle ich rozumowania, powiększenie wydatków. Tymczasem mieszkańcy Calais zainteresowani nie mniej od innych obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych wielką grą Hypperbona, śledzili uważnie jej przebieg i gdy gazety i telegramy powiadomiły ich, że trzeci partner wysłany został do ich grodu, powzięli zamiar przyjęcia go z pewną uroczystością. Napróżno jednak oczekiwali go z dnia na dzień; żaden Titbury nie podał się do ksiąg przyjezdnych gości, a nikt nie posądzał, by się zechciał ukrywać pod fałszywem nazwiskiem. Tak minął dziewiąty, dziesiąty, jedenasty i dwunasty maja. Ale wszystko na świecie ma swe granice. Warunki, jakie skąpcy sami sobie stworzyli, poczęły im coraz więcej się przykrzyć, czas dłużył się im niezmiernie. Monotonność spacerów nad rzeką dokuczyła mianowicie panu Hermanowi. — Do licha, bodaj nie wytrzymam tu dłużej. Już ten Hypperbone miał myśl dość głupią, żeby wybrać najnieznośniejszą mieścinę w Maine dla partnera, który i tak nie był szczęśliwy, otrzymując na samym początku gry tylko dwa marne punkta... — Ciszej, ciszej Hermanie, gdyby cię kto usłyszał, pięknie byśmy wyglądali! — zgromiła małżonka pani Katarzyna. — Zresztą, skoro nam już los przeznaczył Calais, to czy chętnie czy niechętnie w Calais zostać musimy... — Alboż to nie wolno nam wyjechać z miasta? — Ciekawam po co? Chyba dla powiększenia kosztów, które jak wiesz... — No, nie chcę jechać daleko; ale choćby przeprawić się łodzią na drugi brzeg rzeki — zobaczyć jakie też tam miasto... — Otóż właśnie, ślicznie byś się urządził! Zapominasz chyba, że ten drugi brzeg rzeki i to miasto należą już do Kanady, a testament zabrania nam najwyraźniej opuścić w czasie gry terytoryum Stanów Zjednoczonych. — Głupstwo! Ktoby tu o tem wiedział!... — Nie pojmuję cię — rozum straciłeś czy co!... A gdyby się kto dowiedział, żeśmy przeszli granicę, albo gdyby jakiś wypadek nas tam spotkał i nie moglibyśmy się stawić 19-go po depeszę w biurze telegraficznym, i... wszystkoby przepadło... Ale co tu gadać dużo, ja nie chcę się ztąd ruszyć i tobie zabraniam... — zakończyła pani Katarzyna głosem pełnym stanowczości i oburzenia. I miała zupełną słuszność. Bo czyż ktokolwiek może być pewny, co go czeka w najbliższej nawet przyszłości. Niechby naprzykład nastąpiło trzęsienie ziemi, i między połączonemi dawniej krajami, utworzyła się nagle przepaść niezgłębiona, jakimże wtenczas sposobem dostać się w porę po odbiór telegramu? Co począć wobec warunków, że nawet krótkie opóźnienie już ma usunąć partnera z gry? I tak gorąco upragnione miliony jużby im się nie dostały. — Doprawdy, Hermanie, chyba w gorączce jesteś, jeżeli myślisz tak lekceważyć przepisy testamentu — dorzuciła pani Katarzyna na zakończenie swej długiej perory. Jakby w uznaniu swej winy, małżonek jej siedział dłuższą chwilę potulny i milczący. — Masz słuszność — rzekł wreszcie — jak zawsze masz słuszność. Widzisz, ja sam siebie nie poznaję teraz... Od czasu wyjazdu z Chicago jakbym już nie był tym samym co dawniej. To ta przeklęta podróż ogłupiła mnie zupełnie. Już to w moim wieku najlepiej siedzieć cicho w domu... Trzeba było odrazu usunąć się z gry... — Znowu pleciesz od rzeczy! — zawołała pani Titbury. — Sądzę, że dla sześćdziesięciu milionów dolarów warto każdemu pofatygować się nieco. I co ci się tu za krzywda dzieje? Że czekasz dni parę, wielka mi rzecz! Przecie każdy człowiek póki żyje, czeka na coś, czegoś się spodziewa... Dzięki więc stanowczości tej energicznej kobiety; miasto Saint-Stephen na lewem brzegu rzeki Saint-Croix, jako należące do państwa Dominium, czyli Kanady, nie zostało zaszczycone obecnością małżeństwa Titburów. Możnaby sądzić, że przy takiej przezorności, jakiej dowody dawała pani Katarzyna, bez której zezwolenia mąż jej nie śmiał nic postanowić — trzeci partner zabezpieczony był od wszelkich niefortunnych wypadków. Ale los lubi czasem płatać figle nawet najrozważniejszym, i oto co ich spotkało.. Ponieważ bezczynne oczekiwanie tak bardzo przykrzyło się staremu lichwiarzowi, więc dla skrócenia czasu postanowiło małżeństwo małą wycieczkę za miasto. O, nie kosztowną wcale, przejdą się tylko pieszo po najbliższej okolicy Calais, któremu dostała się ta francuzka nazwa, ze względu, iż swem polożeniem przypomina port leżący tak samo na północy Francyi, jak również nazwa całego Stanu Maine, nadana mu została przez pierwszych francuzkich osadników, przybyłych tu w czasie panowania Karola I-go angielskiego. Na wycieczkę tę Titbury wybrali się 14-go maja. Pogoda już się ustaliła i dzień był jeden z piękniejszych. Upewniwszy się poprzednio u oberżysty, że niema niebezpieczeństwa spotkania w tym kraju ani wilków, ani niedźwiedzi lub innych drapieżnych zwierząt, prócz lisa, zresztą dla człowieka nie niebezpiecznego, zacna para małżonków podążyła brzegiem rzeki do lasu, który choć piękny jeszcze, jest już prawie tylko miniaturą tych, jakie tu dawniejsze znały pokolenia. Spacer trwał już ze dwie godziny, południe się zbliżało, i upał stawał się wprost przygnębiający, skierowano się więc z powrotem do oberży Sandy-Bar, by zdążyć na śniadanie. Tymczasem nieznośne pragnienie poczęło im dokuczać. Właśnie przechodzili obok jakiejś karczmy na przedmieściu. Po krótkiej naradzie zgodzili się wstąpić tam dla pokrzepienia się czemkolwiek. W obszernej izbie karczemnej, przy długim stole siedziało kilku mężczyzn, przeważnie robotników, nad kuflami piwa. Spoceni, zdyszani siedli Titbury na uboczu. — Chętnie wypiłbym porteru lub ale — rzekł do żony pan Herman — lecz boję się zaziębienia. — Oczywiście — potwierdziła pani Katarzyna — zapalenie płuc w takich razach gotowe. — Więc — rozkazał karczmarzowi, który czekał na rozkazy swych nowych gości — podaj pan dwie szklanki grogu z wisky. — Grogu z wisky? — zapytał z wielkiem zdziwieniem tenże. — No tak, cóż w tem dziwnego? Czy może zabrakło panu wisky?... (wódki). — Ale czy masz pan pozwolenie?... — Pozwolenie, a to na co?... Cóż tu za pozwolenie potrzebne?... — dziwił się gość, nie zastanowiwszy się nad tem, że Maine należy do Stanów, w których zakazany jest wszelki handel alkoholem. Rzeczywiście bowiem Kanzas, Północna i Południowa Dakota, Vermont i New-Hampshire a szczególniej Maine, zabroniły u siebie najsurowiej wyrobu i sprzedaży jakichkolwiek trunków alkoholicznych. Jedynie tylko na lekarstwo lub dla przemysłu można tam nabyć spirytualii w specyalnych biurach urzędowych i to za szczególnem pozwoleniem piśmiennem. Przestąpienie tego prawa, a nawet choćby nieostrożne zażądanie trunku pociąga już za sobą nadzwyczaj surowe kary. To też zaledwie Titbury skończył rozmowę z karczmarzem, gdy od stołu powstał jeden z ludzi i podchodząc ku podróżnym, zapytał: — Więc pan niema formalnego pozwolenia? — Nie, a cóż mnie jakieś pozwolenie obchodzi. — Zatem oskarżam pana o przestąpienie prawa... — Jakie przestąpienie prawa? — Żeś zażądał pan wisky. Człowiek ten był agentem policyjnym, z urzędu więc swego spisał odrazu akt oskarżenia na obojga państwa Field, uprzedzając ich, iż nazajutrz będą się musieli stawić przed sędzią. W złym humorze, czyniąc sobie wzajemne wymówki, wróciło małżeństwo do oberży. Widmo opłaty karnej nie dało im spać noc całą; nawet rano nie śmieli się ruszyć ze swego pokoju. Wreszcie otrzymali wezwanie do sądu. Udali się tam, nadrabiając miną, uprzejmi, uniżeni nieledwie. Ale sędzia był człowiekiem nieugiętej surowości. Tonem ostrym i suchym zadawał pytania mniemanym państwu Field, i po skończonej indagacyi ogłosił im wyrok opłaty stu dolarów, jako prawem przepisanej kary za przestąpienie ustawy tak ważnej. Tego już było za wiele. Chociaż Herman Titbury umiał panować nad sobą, chociaż go żona usiłowała powstrzymać — skąpiec wybuchnął strasznym gniewem, począł się rzucać i grozić sędziemu. Na co tenże z całym spokojem podwoił sumę kary za brak uszanowania względem urzędnika. Tu już Titbury wpada w złość szaloną. Jakto, on ma płacić dwieście dolarów; dodać jeszcze taki wydatek do kosztów całej podróży do tego podłego Stanu Maine! Nie, nigdy, raczej wszystko stawi na kartę, raczej nawet poświęci korzyści swego incognito. Skrzyżowawszy ramiona, z pałającemi policzkami przechyla się przez stół i syczącym głosem pyta sędziego: — Czy wiesz pan kogo masz właściwie przed sobą?... — Wiem — przerwał sędzia — mam przed sobą człowieka źle wychowanego, którego skazuję za grubiańskie zachowanie się w sądzie, na trzysta dolarów kary. — Trzysta dolarów, wielki Boże!... — krzyknęła pani Titbury, padając zemdlona na ławę. — Tak — powtórzył sędzia — trzysta dolarów opłaci zaraz pan Field z Harrisburga, ze Stanu Pensylwanii... — A więc — zaryczał formalnie Herman Titbury — więc wiedz pan, że ja nie jestem żadnym Fieldem... — Nie jesteś pan Fieldem; więc kimże? proszę!... — Hermanem Titbury... z Chicago... z Illinois... — Zatem osobistością, która pozwoliła sobie podróżować pod fałszywem nazwiskiem! — zawołał sędzia. — Oto jeszcze jedno przestępstwo dodane do poprzednich!... — Tak, tak... jestem Titbury... trzeci partner gry Hypperbona, przyszły spadkobierca olbrzymiej fortuny!... krzyczał prawie bezprzytomnie skąpiec. Ale to wyznanie nie podziałało wcale na sędziego, który okazał się równie bezwzględnym dla trzeciego partnera, jakgdyby miał przed sobą pierwszego lepszego marynarza z portu. Powoli, każde odważając słowo i tym dobitniejszem je czyniąc, zwrócił się do oskarżonego: — Zatem będzie to pan Titbury z Chicago, ze Stanu Illinois, który zapłaci 300 dolarów kary za przestąpienie prawa i harde zachowanie się w sądzie, a który nadto za nielegalność, jakiej się dopuścił, stając przed urzędnikiem państwowym pod fałszywem nazwiskiem, odsiedzi tydzień aresztu. Tego już było za wiele. Obok pani Titbury, którą doprowadził do zemdlenia wyrok opłaty trzystu dolarów, padł teraz ostatecznie zgnębiony jej małżonek. W głowie jego huczała cała burza, gwałtownie bijące serce rozsadzało mu piersi. — Tydzień aresztu!... Ależ to niepodobieństwo!... To strata wszystkiego, strata nieobliczona!... Wszakże już za trzy dni, za tydzień, jeśli się nie stawi osobiście po odbiór telegramu, wykluczony zostanie z gry... Sześćdziesiąt milionów dolarów! Sześćdziesiąt milionów!... Nie, on chyba tego nie przeżyje!... Rzeczywiście, było to najgorsze, co mogło go spotkać, bo gdyby nawet nieszczęśliwem rzuceniem kości wysłany został do pięćdziesiątej drugiej przedziałki, czyli do Stanu Missouri z „więzienia” w Saint-Louis, jeszcze by miał przynajmniej nadzieję, iż zostanie zwolniony przez którego ze współpartnerów, podczas. gdy w prawdziwem więzieniu w Calais, z woli tego okrutnego sędziego odsiedzieć będzie musiał całkowitą karę aż do ostatniej godziny, nie stanie w dniu wskazanym w biurze telegraficznem i straci prawo do dalszej gry.